Sillent Tears
by FaithfullE
Summary: YunaxTidus. Well i don't know what to say in the summary, just them 2 talking about everything. ehehe.. srry for bad spelling or something.. ¬¬


_Sillent Tears._

_A little story about Yuna and Tidus from Final Fantasy X. I just had to do it because I really love FFX, FFX-2 games. I can't help but cry at the thoughts of Yuna and Tidus together and that's all true! I think they're the most perfect couple . Yeah I know that I have the emotions and feelings to cry when I think and look at the scene's of the 2. My friend thinks I'm crazy because of that. But I can't help it that I'm so sentimentle! Oh well, on with the story... It's about the journey of Yuna, Wakka, Kimahri, Lulu, Auron, Rikku and Tidus on the way to defeat Sin. (and we already know that Y & T where beginning to have feelings for eachother allong the way) It takes place when they where in the Zanarkand Ruins. and it doesn't goes in the way the game does ok ._

" I can't believe it.. I just can't..." Tidus said as he watched the city of the death, that once was his livingplace." Is this Zanarkand?.. My Zanarkand?"

_The gang nodded slowly, Tidus looked in shock to the destroyed ruins. Still not believing it. _

" This must be an awfull sight isn't it?" Wakka asked and walked up to him, putting his hand on his shoulder.

" ... Yeah.. It is." Tidus said and looked to the ground." That I lived here.."

" This still is a wonderfull city, even now it is destroyed you still can feel everything around ya." Wakka said to comfort him.

_Tidus nodded his head slowly, while Wakka walked back._

" Let's make a campfire guys. We're going to defeat Sin soon, so we also must be prepaired." He said and gathered some wood of the ground." Come on! Rikku! Yuna! Guys!"

" Hey! I'm still tired you know!" Rikku said in protest with her hands on her hips." We all are!"

" Okay! Okay! I'll go and search all the log alone!" Wakka said and walked away.

" Are you alright?" Yuna asked and stood on the hill, next to Tidus.

" Yeah... I'm okay now." He said and looked at Yuna." It's all destroyed.."

" By Sin's first attack." Yuna said.

" What if Sin didn't existed.." Tidus said softly watching the setting sun." Then I still was playing Blitzball for now."

" But then..." Yuna said." You didn't met me."

_Tidus looked to Yuna, she was right. If Sin wasn't there, he wouldn't had such an adventure, and never would've met Yuna. He felt sad but also very thankfull for what happend._

_At night, everyone was seeming to be asleep. Accept Tidus, who still was looking at Zanarkand. He didn't seem to notice that Yune still was awake._

" What a beautifull sight isn't it?" He heared behind him.

" Huh? Yuna? Still awake?"

" Yes I am." She said and sat beside him." I couldn't sleep as long as you were awake.. What if something happend to you.."

" Hey? Aren't I the one who must've said that to you?" Tidus smiled and stroked her hair.

" Well... Soon it will be the big fight and the final summoning..." Yuna said and looked to the moon.

" ... Let's not talk about that huh? This is a perfect night Yuna, we must enjoy.. "

" You're right... What if I fail... and what if we die.." She said.

" Yuna.. We wil win, you know why?" Tidus said and cupped her chin." Because I believe in you Yuna.. I know you can do it. You're a beautifull girl, and it would be a waste if you're giving up already."

" Tidus." Yuna said softly, tears filling in her eyes.

" You know.. when I first met you, in Besaide... I thought what a cute girl, you where all innocent, sillent but still so strong because you could summon Aeons. and thru everything we had you became much more living, and fun.."

" You know why?" Yuna smiled." Because you'd learned me all that stuff Tidus. Before I had met you, I was always learning the teachings of Yevon, I never actually had any fun.. But you learned me how to whistle.. I learned you how to laugh ."

_They laughed together for a moment, looking into eachothers eyes. They learned new things from eachother._

" The pyreflies are lovely isn't it?" Yuna said after a minute of sillence." It makes this ruin so.. pretty."

" Yeah.. I still feel like I'm home." Tidus said and looked at the beautifull waves of light.

" Tomorrow.. is our great decision.. Tomorrow, we will die, or we will be winners." She said." Tomorrow I might lose you.."

" Yuna.." Tidus said chuckling a bit." What did I told you? We won't lose eachother.. Because we're in eachothers hearts.. Forever."

" Hm hm." Yuna nodded, a single tear falling down her face.

" Don't cry Yuna. Don't cry." Tidus said and whiped the tear away.

_He moved slowly to her face, his hand stroking her cheek. There lips finally meeting eachother in a blissfull kiss. Both relieved, that it finally happend. It didn't lasted so long, when Yuna looked up and broked the kiss to look at some pyreflies who where circling around them._

" Tidus look.. So beautifull." Yuna said softly.

" Hm hm." Tidus smiled.

_Yuna felt all the warmth the pyreflies where giving them. While Tidus looked at her, his head leaning against his shoulder._

" Yuna."

" Yes?" She asked and looked at him.

" You know that I can't be with you, when Sin is destroyed." He said and grabbed her hand.

" Don't say it Tidus." Yuna said and entwined their fingers together." You said that we mustn'd talk like this.. Not now.."

" I'll go away.. " He said in a sad tone." Maybe to the...farplane's.."

" Shut up!" Yuna said to him, and hugged him tight." Stop! Don't say that!"

" But it's true Yuna." He said and holded her in his arms." I can't stay, I just know it.. I can feel it."

" Tidus.." Yuna said and leaned her head against his chest, the tears streaming down her face.

" I love you Yuna." Tidus said and stroked her hair softly.

" I love you too Tidus." Yuna said and closed her eyes." Forever.."

" Forever.." He said softly, a single tear forming in his eyes.

_and they fell asleep in eachothers arms._

_Well that was that, nothing special because I just had gotten the 2 games I couldn't resist writing this because TidusxYuna are my favorite couple. Hope you liked it, now I'm busy typing out a story about Tidus and Auron. Well till next time ._


End file.
